Of Coffee and Twitching Hands
by SpazzyNinjaSpork
Summary: Luna finds a defeated Draco Malfoy on the ground while searching the castle for survivors. Needless to say, she strikes up conversation with the injured boy. [DracoLuna] [HP7] [Oneshot]


A/N:  
A light, quick LunaDraco fic I wrote to contribute to the world of LunaDraco fics.  
It should be correct by the book. If it's not, I'm sorry XD  
Set in the middle of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Spoilers? Probably to a minimum. But you've been warned.  
Disclaimer: Chya, I totally own Harry Potter. -sarcasm-

* * *

Something soft prodded Draco Malfoy's face. When he grimaced it pulled away; his eyes opened softly to see another blonde staring back at him. 

"Did you fall?" she asked kindly, smiling back at him. He gave her his classic 'what the hell are you babbling about?' look, and began to bring his head off the floor, where he was sprawled out. A sharp pain stabbed him from the entire backside of his skull. The pain took him off guard: He cried out.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, looking at his hand. His wand hand. Damn Potter still had it.

He looked her over. As he did so, her eyes slid back to his face. She smiled again. "You can't move, can you?" her tone was light and friendly. One could take it as sadistic, but Draco knew better. He realized who it was.

"Loony Lovegood...?" he asked, wide-eyed, propping himself by his elbow. "The hell do you want?"

She chuckled. "When was the last time I heard...? Ah, Draco, Draco." She shook her head, still laughing.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You're with Potter's lot, right?"

"Indeed."

_Then why the hell are you calling me 'Draco'? _"Why're you talking to me, then?" his tone was harsher then he intended.

"Did you fall?" she repeated, pulling a hand cloth from her pocket. She folded her legs so she was sitting beside him cross-legged. Her wand tapped the cloth and it began to darken, slowly; as though it had been run under cold water. Draco noticed her hand twitching.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Draco asked, frowning. She dabbed the cloth on his forehead. It stung. "Shi--!" he gritted his teeth. When the cloth pulled away, it was stained with a deep, brick-red. Draco subconciously went back to lying down.

"Because, you're forehead is absolutely _drenched_ in blood, Draco," Luna said, without an ounce of concern. She enjoyed speaking lightly, almost optimistically; yet her tone was not optimistic. No, it was something different. Draco couldn't define it.

"Where's Pansy?" Draco asked in a nonchalant, almost bored, tone.

"Your girlfriend?" Luna asked, dabbing the cloth on his forehead after magically wiping the blood off the cloth. Draco wondered why she wasn't just using magic to clean the cut.

"Do you know another Pansy?" Draco retorted, frowning. Luna nodded.

"Oh yes, I knew a Muggle sharing the name, and then there's the flower. Or I may not have known her."

"Why would I ask you where she is if you don't know her?" Draco asked. Luna shrugged.

"Maybe you assumed I knew her. Maybe you're talking nonsense. But she's outside. Everyone is."

Draco noticed the corridors were empty, leaving nothing but rubble and bloodstains. "Why aren't you?"

"Well, I'm seeing who's really dead and who's not." She explained, turning to him. "I'd rather not leave someone to die," she added lightly. "Would you like some coffee?" she smiled brightly at the thought.

"Excuse me?" Draco stared back at her, wondering if she really was "Loony". He gingerly touched his forehead. The pain shot through his skull, connecting from his forehead to the back of his head. His face contorted in pain, though for only a second. "Bloody hell," he whispered, tearing his hand away.

"Oh, Ronald does enjoy that phrase," Luna commented, nodding. She freshened the cloth and began to work on his arm.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That ginger?"

"Nice boy, actually. Get passed his downsides, he's actually quite fun." Luna dabbed at a cut that ran down the entirety of his arm, dried and black. Draco wondered why his arm hadn't just opened up and caused him to bleed to death. It would have made life a whole lot easier. "Now, about that coffee..." she began, the twitch in her hand causing her light touch to become hard and painful, though only for a slight moment. Draco didn't say anything regarding it.

"What coffee? What are you talking about?" Draco demanded, not being able to take his eyes off his arm.

"I enjoy mine with swirls of caramel. And whipped cream on top." She said, nodding once more. "I also enjoy my pudding with whipped cream. Do you like pudding?" her face melted to curiosity as he tore his arm away from her.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you spouting nonsense at me?" he demanded.

She brought her twitching hand down to her wand, and for a split second, Draco thought he was about to be attacked. But she merely gripped onto it, as though that would make her hand stop twitching. As Draco looked at it more, he saw thousands of tiny cuts covering her hand, all been cleaned.

"I fell down the stairs, too," Luna explained, the light air to her voice gone. "Except there wasn't as much rubble. When I landed, a hunk of ceiling," she now sounded like a teacher explaining something to a toddler, as she pointed to the ceiling, "fell down. I rolled, but it still got my hand."

Draco stood up. Luna followed suit.

"That doesn't explain the coffee." Draco said, looking down at her with a look of confusion.

"When all of this is over, I would very much like some coffee." She said merrily. "Would you care to join me?" She held out her twitching hand. Draco could tell she was doing everything in her power to make it stop. He took it, and it was almost as though the twitching ceased. They began to walk outside, where the entire school was gathered.

"Luna?" Draco asked reluctantly.

"Hmm?"

"You're very..." his eyes narrowed as he searched for the correct word. "...odd."

"Why thank you, Draco, you're quite attractive as well."


End file.
